


Power Structure

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: rat_jam, F/M, POV Third Person, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know who holds the real power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Structure

"Matt," Suzanne says quietly, watching as Matt stares at the lineup board with that focused, not-all-there look she's grown used to. He's chewing his lower lip, and doesn't seem to even hear her. "Matt!"

He spins around to look at her, blinking like he's just been woken up from a trance. "Huh?"

"How many times have you eaten in the past 48 hours?"

"Uh..."

"Slept?"

"Well..."

"Thought about anything but the show?"

Matt gestures frantically at the clock, which is at 0:23:31:05 and counting. "I will, just as soon as I write one more–"

"No," Suzanne says firmly, taking him by the arm and all but dragging him to his desk chair and forcing him to sit. "You can finish writing, but first you're going to sit here, and I'm going to bring you a sandwich, and you're going to eat."

"But–"

"Stay," she says, and darts out of the room, presumably to get food, and Matt's left sitting there, staring at the doorway and trying to figure out why he listened.


End file.
